The invention relates to a device on a spinning preparation machine, especially a carding machine, cleaner or the like, having a machinery housing, in which the machine and/or fiber feed and fiber discharge devices are arranged in the interior of the machinery housing.
In practice, carding machines are encased in a machinery housing of sheet metal or other materials. The casing serves for the safeguarding of the machine, for protection against spinning-mill dust, for the visual appearance and for protection against accidents. The machines are also enclosed in a housing in order to cover operating units on technological or airflow-related grounds. As a result, the user is generally often unable to carry out a visual inspection of certain production and quality-determining operations.
In a known device on a carding machine having a machinery housing (U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,104), a housing frame carries wall elements, so that a closed housing is formed. The housing comprises lateral wall elements, front wall elements, rearward wall elements and a top element. The housing frame comprises four horizontal base supports, four horizontal upper supports and four vertical supports, which may also consist of steel tubing. The known machinery housing consists of supports and struts, doors and flaps. In order to be able to inspect the fiber material inside the machine, doors and flaps have to be opened or dismantled. Dismantling is associated with screwing/unscrewing work which is often very considerable. The supports and struts cannot be dismantled for static reasons, but they limit the scope for inspection very substantially. A particular disadvantage is that the fiber material cannot be inspected from a remote location outside the machinery housing, either close to the machine or further away from the machine. In addition, machine elements such as fiber-guiding, rotating rollers inside the machinery housing in some cases have cover elements, e.g. cover panels, which are themselves non-transparent.
The problem underlying the invention is therefore to provide a device of the kind described at the beginning which avoids the mentioned disadvantages and which especially enables the fiber material located inside a housing and/or machine elements arranged therein to be inspected and checked from outside the housing in a simple manner, without the housing being removed.